1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet post process devices of electrophotographic apparatuses, and more particularly to a sheet post process device having a stapler mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a sheet post process device having a stapler mechanism includes a conveying path 3 for conveying a sheet on which an image has been formed, a tray 2 for stacking sheets 7 that have been conveyed, and a stapler mechanism 1 for stapling a sheet batch 8 stacked in the tray 2. If the printing speed of the apparatus is high, it is necessary to secure time for the stapling process without reducing the printing speed. Therefore, a branch section denoted by C is provided in the conveying path 3. Plural sheets can be temporarily held in this branch section C to secure time for the stapling process without slowing down the printing process.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-171395 (Japanese Patent No. 3735455).
In recent years and continuing, electrophotographic apparatuses are increasingly being used for printing with higher printing speed. Various types of sheets are used for printing. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for high-performance sheet post process devices capable of processing at high speed and with high reliability.